Concurso Especial
by Hermy Jean Weasley
Summary: En Howarts se celebra un concurso de bandas hay 3 grupos u en uno de ellos abra muxas sorpresas, espero que os guste
1. Pre concurso

Concurso Especial Capitulo 1: Preparaciones

Como un d a normal en Howarts, despues de haber hecho los deberes, los 4 amigos se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea ha hablar de lo que harian en navidad, esa conversacion fue interrumpida por unos gritos.  
Los 4 se levanaron de sus sitios y se dirigieron a el lugar de la sala donde se produdian los gritos - que bien!-dijo dean - que ocurre Dean?-pregunto Ron al verlo como saltaba como un ni o peque o -Ron hay un concurso de bandas y seguro que ganara mi equipo-dijo el-os presento a Mike el bateria y a Taylor la mejor guitarrista del colegio -eso porque no oistes a Hermione tocando-dijo Ron a lo que Hermione se ponia roja Ron eso se lo tomo como una competicion ,y empezo a leer los requisitos para competir:

_ESTIMADOS ALUMNOS:  
-Me complace informanes que hay un concurso de bandas, ma ana a las 21:00. Todo aquel que quiera competir debe cumplir las siguientes normas:  
1 Tiene que tener nombre el grupo, el tal formado por 3 personas (puede ser mixto.  
2 Habra 2 canciones y las cantaras distintas persona pero pueden cantar otra vez solo 2 personas 3 Registrarse en la mesa de profesores despues de cenar Suerte a todos directora del centro Minerba Mcgonagall_

Ron miro a sus amigos -creo q hay que separarse-dijo el -si tu con Harry y Ginny y yo -dijo Hermione - pero? nos falta uno En ese instante Neaville y Luna aparecieron como caidos del cielo en la sala comun -ya esa! tu con nosotras-dijo Ginny a Neaville -y tu con ellos-le dijo a Luna los 3 se dirigieron a los sillones a decidir varias cosas -Que tal si pensamos un nombre para el grupo?  
-emmmm....que tal GNH?  
-suena bien -si -adujudiacado entonces y ahora las canciones -yo la de Fiesta en los -vale y yo Sube el volumen -vale venga hagamos un ensa o para calentar yo por lo menos con la bateria y seguro que Hermione en la guitarra tambien 5 minutos despues se pusieron a ensayar las canciones elegidas Mientras en la otra punta de la sala los otros 3 hablaban sobre el grupo

- Que tal ...Mikados?-dijo Harry no muy convencido

-no suena a chocolate-dijo Luna

-si....ya! que tal white up?-pregunto Ron

-suena bien-dijeron Luna y Harry

-y ahora las canciones -e pensado q tal si hacemos los 3 la de aver si pueden?  
-si!y yo la de foma a mi corazon -y yo! se la decaba a alguien -y yo tambien.  
-bueno chicos acerla vosotros 2 tema zanjado y ahora a ensayar -dijo Luna y empezaron a ensayar Luna como bateria, Ron como guitarista y Harry en mezclas.  
Cuando terminaron de ensayar,los 6, bajaron al gran comedor a cenar y apuntarse al concurso donde staria todo todos terminaron se dirigieron cada uno a su habitacion a descansar.  
*En el cuarto de los chicos*  
-Harry tengo.. weno contarte algo -dime -pues que me enamorado.  
-cmo yo de tu hermana y tu?  
*En la habitacion de las chicas*  
- QUE!?de todos los chicos q hay en el planeta en el universo te as tenido q fijar en el?-dijo Ginny

-si Ginny pero no hablemos q el tuyo que digamos no es lo mas de lo mas -perdona el mio es guapo,atento ,valiente...-dijo empezando a babear -y el es guapo, valiente, me defiende siempre,fuerte -hablamos del mismo?

-conoces a otro?  
-no pero porque no vickor, Mcllagen y vas y te fijas en Ronald

-Callate-dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez

-pues si vale me gusta Hermione y que? tu de mi hermana y no digo nada y ahora dejame y duermete-dijo Ron ya arto


	2. Concurso

EL CONCURSO

Toda la mañana se la pasaron ensayando para la gran actucacion enfrente de todo Howarts. Ese concurso seria especial, ya que lo chicos artos de hablar con las chicas de sus sue os, para decirles sus sentimientos, no daba resultado alguno decidieron declararse a lo grande, algo especial para ellas y lo mas irreconocible para los alumnos del castillo.

Los 6 amigos no bajaron a comer por los nervios ya que en pocas horas les tocaria actuar. En las chicas era distinto ya quen a 2 horas de la actuacion subieron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse.

Los chicos a 30 minutos del show subieron a cambiarse.

*Habitacion de la chicas*

Hermione tiraba la ropa a su cama deseperada ya que no encontraba nada que ponerse

-Ginny ayudame por favor-dijo ya harta de no encontrar nada que ponerse Ginny llego ahi y vio todo el desastre que Hermione habia montado

-no encuetro nada que ponerme

-eso lo estoy viendo-se acerco a su cama y saco unos pitillos negros y de su armario unas converse moradas y del suyo una camiseta blanca con el signo de la paz en negro-mra a ver q tal te ves Hermione no se hizo demorar y se cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando termino se dirigio al espejo haber q tal le qedaba

-es genial!!gracias Ginny

-de nada ahora te toca a ti ayudarme a mi

-vale haber...-se acerco al armario de Ginny y de alli saco un pantalon blanco y de su armario le saco una camisa rosa y un jerey negro y unas manoletinas negras-que tal?  
Ginny se cambio he hizo lo mismo que Hermione mirarse en el espejo despues de haberse cambiado

-es genial ! gracias -ahora toca.  
-maquillaje!-dijeron las 2

*mientras en la habitacion de los chicos*

Harry estaba cambiandose y Ron acababa de salir de la duxa y se preparaba para cambiarse, En pocos minutos los chicos de habian vestido y Ron se ponia la corbata negra finita.  
Ron iba con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa corta negra y un chaleco blanco con una corbata negra finita y zapatillas de vestir.  
Y Harry iba con unos vaqueros y unos zapatos y levaba un polo de rams y una americana negra .  
El grupo de Ron, Harry y Luna bajaron al gran comedor a esperar a los demas para darles suerte.  
A las 8:55 llegaron al gran comedor .  
Antes de entrar alli Ron cogio a Hermione y se la llevo a una esquina para que nadie los viese.  
-puedo darte algo?  
-si claro Ron se metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo -toma a mi cuando toco siempre me da suerte espero que a ti te de la misma surte que a mi-dijo y le extendio el brazo y abrio el puño y enseñando una pua dorada -gracias Ron , y tu con que tocaras

-tengo otra no mi faborita pero servira-Hermione lo abrazo

-gracias Suerte!Spider

-Suerte ratoncito-y la beso en la comisura de los labios y Ron entro al gran comedor dejando a una Hermmione paralizada Hermione desperto y miro la pua y vio letras en ella yla leyo lentamente _Un mensaje en la canciones encontaras Ron_ Hermione se quedo pensando mensaje? que mensaje?  
-hermione!corre que empieza-dijo Ginny en la puerta Hermione llego al lado de Ginny y los demas que atentos miraban como Mc Gonagall presentaba al los grupos *-Bienvenidos, estamos hoy aqui para oir a los 3 mejores grupos de este colegio y llegar solo haber un de ellos quienes ! empezemos el 1 grupo es teamDean's con"para siempre ahora"

Miro Ahi estan las llamas oscuras viniendose abajo Mi paraca das No me puede traer de vuelta a la tierra Pierdo mi fe Cuando veo las luces callendo Solo toco tu sombra Me hace sentir vivo

_Hey!  
Todo el mundo callado Hey!  
Celebra esta fuerza Para siempre ahora Para siempre ahora_

_Camino las calles Estan duras,frias, tristes y verdad no pierdas tu camino Estoy aqui contigo Hey!  
Todo el mundo callado Hey!  
Celebrar en voz alta_

_Por siempre hoy Por siempre esta noche Cierra tus ojos Libera tu mente No te dejare caer Unete a mi para siempre ahora Para siempre ahora!!_

_Vamos a correr en la lluvia cayendo sentir que estamos vivos otra vez_

_Whisper me Todos sus secretos Whisper me Todos mis secretos Whisper me Todos sus secretos Whisper me Celebrar en voz alta_

_Por siempre hoy Por siempre esta noche Cierra tus ojos Libera tu mente No te dejare caer Unete a mi para siempre ahora Para siempre ahora!!_

_Vamos a correr en la lluvia cayendo sentir que estamos vivos otra vez Para siempre ahora!  
Vamos a correr en la lluvia cayendo sentir que estamos vivos otra vez._

Cuando terminoaron la cancion se oyeron muchos aplausos -bien! sigamos grupo 2 white up con "a ver si pueden"

_Luna:  
Ya me cans ya no va m s,  
quiero ser libre y volar.  
Poder sentirme en libertad busco otro fuego,  
otro mundo probar._

_Todos:  
Dale vos and ,  
vamos a bailar,  
vamos juntos hasta el final._

_Harry:  
Si me busc s,  
yo estoy ac .  
Chiquita brava te anim s ven conmigo,  
ac esta lo que busc s._

_Todos:  
Dale vos and ,  
vamos a bailar,  
vamos juntos hasta el final._

_A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n.  
A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n._

_Luna:  
Ya me cans ya no va m s,  
quiero ser libre y volar._

_Harry:  
Chiquita brava te anim s ven conmigo,  
ac esta lo que busc s._

_Todos:  
Dale vos and ,  
vamos a bailar,  
vamos juntos hasta el final._

_A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n.  
A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n._

_Ron y Harry:  
Ven , me ipnotizo,con su cuerpo tan bonito y caprichosa en mis brazos yo te sue o._

_Luna:  
Ni pienses en tenerme, me perdiste y ya no vuelvo aunque pidas mil perdones, nene ya est s muerto._

_Ron y Harry:  
Si te mor s por mis besos._

_Luna:  
Nada me hace m s, me hac a que eso._

_Todos:  
A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n.  
A ver si pueden,  
a ver si hoy van por m s.  
A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animar n._

se oyeron aplausos y silbidos -muy bien! y por ultimo y no menos impotante GNH con Fiesta en U.S.A

_Me baje del avi n, salt en LAX con mis sue os en el carro de nuevo Bienvenido a la tierra de fama XX Voy a encajar?  
Salt en la cabina,  
Aqu estoy por primera vez Mira a la derecha y veo el signo de Hollywood Todo esto es tan loco Todo el mundo parece tan famosa Mi tummys turnin y me siento un poco enferma de origen Demasiada presi n y estoy nervioso,  
causa cuando el taxi hombre convertido en la radio Jay Z y una canci n sobre Jay Z y la canci n era sobre Jay Z y la canci n era sobre_

_As que puse mis manos en alto all jugando mi canci n,  
Y las mariposas volar noddin "mi cabeza como si Moviera mis caderas como si Tengo mis manos arriba,  
all jugando mi canci n S que voy a estar bien s ,  
Es Fiesta en los .  
s ,  
Es Fiesta en los ._

_Llegar al club en mi taxi Todos buscando a m ahora como "Que esa chica, aquella rockeando 'patadas,  
ella tiene que ser de fuera de la ciudad "  
tan duro con mis ni as a todos a mi alrededor su definatel Nashville no una parte causa "todo lo que puedo ver son stilletos Creo que nunca la nota Mi tummys turnin y me siento un poco enferma de origen demasiada presi n y estoy nervioso y el D.J. cay mi canci n favorita y una canci n sobre Britney Britney y la canci n era sobre Britney y la canci n era sobre_

_entonces puse mis manos en alto all jugando mi canci n,  
Y las mariposas volar noddin "mi cabeza como si Moviendo mis caderas como si Puse mis manos en alto,  
all jugando mi canci n S que voy a estar bien s ,  
Es Fiesta en los .  
s ,  
Es Fiesta en los ._

_siento que quiero volar volver a mi ciudad natal esta noche algo me detiene cada vez que la D.J. juega mi canci n y me siento bien!_

_entonces puse mis manos en alto all jugando mi canci n,  
y las mariposas volar noddin "mi cabeza como si Moviendo mis caderas como si Puse mis manos en alto,  
all jugando mi canci n S que voy a estar bien s , (na, na na na na)  
Es Fiesta en los .  
s ,  
Es Fiesta en los .  
entonces puse mis manos en alto all jugando mi canci n,  
y las mariposas volar noddin "mi cabeza como si Moviendo mis caderas como si Puse mis manos en alto,  
all jugando mi canci n S que voy a estar bien s ,  
es Fiesta en los eeuu._

es Fiesta en los eeuu.

Al terminar el comedor se pusieron a aplaudir y silbar como locos -Genial en pocos instantes pasaremos a la siguiente ronde que iran 1 GNH , 2 teamDean's y 3 White up*

Concurso parte 2

*Hermione, Ginny y Neaville subieron al esceneraio preparados para cantar -muy bien esta cancion es "Sube el volumen" esperemos que os guste-dijo ginny

_Th-th-th-este ritmo es hipn tico Quiero viajar como un chofer El sonido de la sonora de la El control de m al igual que un robot Voy tan bi nica d-d-dj ponerlo en Estoy perdiendo la l gica y de crucero en la zona m s profunda Es tan carism tico cinematogr fico, que hasta me frozed Este ritmo acrob tico es algo que necesita una dosis de Estoy moviendo sistem ticamente todos y cada uno de los huesos No hay mec nico que puede comprender lo que Estoy en_

_Vamos a manivela hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Poner sobre la transferencia de ese registro Porque yo estoy dispuesto a parte Va a hacer para que mi ni a traviesa y obtener Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que_

_Ha ha oh s , boom ha ha oh s Boom ha ha oh s , boom ha ha oh s_

_Th-th-este ritmo es mel dico arm nico Me plantea huelga Me levanto sobre ella por v a electr nica Sentirse tan fresco Es muy er tico de mi cuerpo Como un cicl n Soy como una marioneta, no puede detenerlo Cayendo como una piedra Es tan carism tico cinematogr fico, que hasta me frozed Este ritmo acrob tico es algo que necesita una dosis de Estoy moviendo sistem ticamente todos y cada uno de los huesos No hay mec nico que puede comprender lo que Estoy en_

_Vamos a manivela hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Poner sobre la transferencia de ese registro Porque yo estoy dispuesto a parte Va a hacer para que mi ni a traviesa y obtener Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que_

_Turn it up (m s alto), hasta que a su vez (m s alto)  
Que te escuchen_

_DJ hasta convertirlo (fuerte), hasta que a su vez (m s alto)  
Turn it up (alto)_

_DJ hasta convertirlo (fuerte), hasta que a su vez (m s alto)  
Turn it up (m s alto), hasta que a su vez (m s alto)  
Turn it up (m s alto), hasta convertirlo A su vez lo m s alto!_

_Vamos a manivela hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Poner sobre la transferencia de ese registro Porque yo estoy dispuesto a parte Va a hacer para que mi ni a traviesa y obtener Dejar caer hasta que Manivela hasta que Hasta las paredes de la cueva Dejar caer hasta que_

_I sistem ticamente mover cada hueso As manivela hasta que quiero entrar en la zona I sistem ticamente mover cada hueso As manivela hasta que quiero entrar en la zona_

_nada mas terminar se escucharon silbidos y de parte de Ron y Harry "guapas!""os queremos"eso ultimo costo que la chicas se sonrojoran mientras bajaban del escenario.  
Nada mas bajar el grupo de Dean subio -esta cancion es "descodificar"_

_Como puedo decidir lo que esta bien cuando tu nublas mi mente No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo Como podre nunca tener lo que es mio cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado.  
Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , no esta vez.  
No esta vez..._

_Como hemos llegado aqui Cuando solia conocerte tan bien Pero como hemos llegado aqui Creo que lo se_

_La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tu crees que no puedo ver la clase de hombre que eres , si es que en realidad eres un hombre.  
Bueno , encontrare la forma de saber eso por mi misma._

_Estoy gritando que te amo tanto mis pensamientos que tu no puedes descifrar._

_Como hemos llegado aqui Cuando solia conocerte tan bien Pero como hemos llegado aqui Creo que lo se_

_Has visto lo que hemos hecho Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos Has visto lo que hemos hecho Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos_

_Como hemos llegado aqui Cuando solia conocerte tan bien Pero como hemos llegado aqui Creo que lo se_

_Hay algo que he visto en ti Puede que me mate Quiero que sea verdad._

el comedor aplaudio .  
Ron, Luna y Harry les tocaba el turno y subieron al escenario -bien pues nada decir que esta cancion es "la forma de mi coraz n" que va dedicado a 2 personas muy specialespara nosotros-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y Harry a Ginny el resto miraban a Lav y Cho

_Baby por favor intenta perdonarme Qu date aqu , no saques el resplandor Abr zame ahora, no te enojes Si cada minuto me hace m s d bil T puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto Oh si_

_Mirando atr s en las cosas que he hecho Estaba tratando de ser alguien Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad Ahora d jame mostrarte la forma de mi coraz n_

_La tristeza es hermosa La soledad es tr gica As que ay dame, no puedo ganar esta guerra, oh no T came ahora, no te enojes Si cada segundo me hace m s d bil T puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido_

_Mirando atr s en las cosas que he hecho Estaba tratando de ser alguien Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad Ahora d jame mostrarte la forma de mi coraz n_

_Estoy aqu con mi confesi n No tengo nada m s que esconder, no m s No se por donde empezar Para mostrarte la forma de mi coraz n_

_Estoy mirando atr s en las cosas que he hecho No quiero nunca hacer el mismo viejo papel O mantenerte en la oscuridad Ahora d jame mostrarte la forma de mi coraz n_

_Mirando atr s en las cosas que he hecho Estaba tratando de ser alguien Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad Ahora d jame mostrarte la forma de mi coraz n esta es mi confesion te quiero!  
_Hermione y Ginny estaban con la boca abierta todos aplaudiero y silbaron, nada mas acabar bajaron del escenario y subio la profesore -muy bien el jurado nos apartaremos a liberar SUERTE*  
Ron y Harry se iban acercando al lugar donde Hermione y Ginny staban haste que en medio del camino fueron empujados hacia atras abrazados por Cho y Lav quienes aprobecharon para intentarlos besar que ellos rapidamente desplazaron su cara para otro lado

- que les ocurre si acaban de declararnos?-dijo Lav

-quien les dijeron que era para vosotras?-dijo Ron Eso proboco que las 2 xcas salieran de alli corriendocon lagrimas en los ojos

Los xcos se fueron acercando a las xcas hablan y que las chicas oyeran lo que decian -y entonces a quien quieres?  
-aun ratoncito-dijo Ron lo que proboca que Hermione se sonrojora- y tu?  
-pues una enana-dijo Harry que desbio la mirada donde estaba Ginny que no sele distinguia la cara de su pelo.  
De pronto la multitud del Gran Comedor empezo a pedir "otra"  
-harry el publico nos reclama

-pues no les agamos sperar Otra vez y pedido por el publico Harry y su grupo subieron al escenario -muy bien pues ahi va otra se titula "te amo".

_Ella todavia me escribe yo no tengo la culpa q no me halla olvidado espera x favor no te vallas analiza y escucha lo q tengo q decir_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_Quisiera entender xq motivo no me puedes creer si yo soy hombre de una sola mujer te lo he demostrado en mi forma de ser tienes q creer,  
no puedo acepta q dudes de lo q te dije,  
y ahora me grites q yo a ti te he mentindo, xq no es verdad,_

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_no dejemos q muera el amor,  
no dejemos q el fuego se apague_

_no dejemos q muera el amor,  
no dejemos q el fuego se apague_

_si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo,  
y estar contigo es lo q me hace mas feliz,  
ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado,  
te amo te amo te amooo..._

_ella todavia m escribe yo no tengo la culpa q no me halla olvidado espera x favor no te vallas analiza y escucha lo q tengo q decir... TE AMO!_


	3. Algo Inimaginable

Algo inimaginable

Nada mas terminar la cancion Harry, Luna y Ron bajaron del escenario para dejar que la profesora McGonagall subiera para decir quien era el ganador del concurso y dejar que disfrutaran de la noche porque iba a ser muy largaaaa -Muy bien White up! ya tenemos ganador de este concurso- cogio el sobre, lo abrio y leyo el nombre del ganador-y el ganador de este concurso es ...por los votos de aki los present.  
-VAMOS!!!!!-dijo el comedor al unisono -es......GHN! por su originalidad en las canciones y coreografias el 2 puesto es para White up! y ultimo TeamDean's por ser los peores de los 3 y ahora los ganadores nos cantaran una cancion Ron se puso al lado de Dean y extendio la mano y el le dio 50 galeones -te dije que el equipo de Hermione y Ginny ganarian-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en sus labios -vale tenias razon-dijo Dean resentido.  
Ron volvio al lado de Harry para ver a su amada en el escenario Hermione, Ginny y Neaville subieron al escenario -bueno para celebrarlo ahi va-dijo Ginny -esperamos que os guste y de algunos resuelva sus dudas no Ginny ?-dijo hermione mirando a Ron -si asi es ahi va..."sabes"

Sabes no pido nada mas Que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal Que a todo he renunciado Por estar junto a ti Sabes no dejo de pensar Que estoy enamorada Te quiero confesar Que soy solo una esclava Que no sabe vivir sin ti Cuando llegaste tu Te metiste en mi ser Encendiste la luz Me llenaste de fe Tanto tiempo busque Pero al fin te encontre tan perfecto como te imagine.  
Como aguja en un pajar Te busque sin cesar Como huella en el mar Tan dificil de hallar Tanto tiempo buske Pero al fin te encontre Tan perfecto como te imagine Sabes te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible por quedarme cerka de ti Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser Encendiste la luz Me llenaste de fe Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre tan perfecto como te imagine.  
Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar como huella en el mar tan dificil de hallar tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre tan perfecta como te imagine Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos

Nada mas terminar en el comedor se oyeron silbidos , aplausos y .  
-Avada Kedabra!!-y salio una luz verde impactando en el cuello de Hermione que asi vez ella caia al suelo y un hombre salia de alli. Harry y Ron salieron a perseguir aquien le habia exo eso a Hermione.  
-Hermy aguanta-decia Ginny Ron alcanzo al hombre que le habia lanzado la maldicion a su Hermione, se le tiro encima lo que proboca que los 2 calleran al suelo Ron le pegaba pu etazos a su cara -voy a pagarte con la misma moneda Avada Ke!  
-Ron no eres uno de ellos a Hermione no le gustaria eso de ti - Desmaius!-y Yaxley se desmao.  
Ron corrio de nuevo al Gran Comedor donde estaba Hermione aun tumbada en el suelo y al lado de ella estaba su herman exa un mar de lagrimas y cayo de rodillas a su lado.  
-*no te muera mi ni a porfavor t necesito sin ti no soy nada no existo pra q vivir si no stas conmigo porfavor no me dejes*  
Hermione en su interior luxaba por su vida lo unico que hacia era dar galpes al saco de boxeo sin parar -vamos! que la he visto mas fuertes que tu-dijo una voz -no puedo mas-dijo Hermione cayendose al suelo -no estoy aki para ver como te rindes tan facilmente-dijo la voz acercandosa a ella -abuelo?-dijo ella -pero tu no estaba.  
-muerto?-Hermione asinto- si lo estoy y tu vas a seguir el mismo camino su no luchas por lo q quieres y yo no qiero q eso ocurra.  
-lo siento pero no puedo -qe no puedes? me estas diciendo que la que se enfrento a Bellatrix, la que sigue su luxa con la P.E.D.D.O , la que le pego un pu etazo a Malfoy, no puedes? yo creo que si Hermione se levanto del suelo y siguio golpeandoel saco -Asi vamos mas fuerte piensa en ese xco pelirrojo que se a declarado frente a todo tu colegio, el que esta a tu lado rogandole al cielo que no te mueras vamos! como se llama?  
-Ron ...Ronald Weasley -Si vamos Recuerdas lo que t dije cndo tenis 9 a os?  
-si; luxa por lo que qieres consequir -Hazlo x el que si tu mueres el ira detras el te ama! vamos LUXA!  
Hermione no paraba de golpear el saco y en su mente aparecieron imagenes : Cuando conocio en el tren a Harry y Ron el el vagon, los celos porque Ron estaba con Lavender . Cuando la ayudaron weno salvaron del troll , la discusiones de Ron el 4 y sus celos, cuando Ron fue envenenado...En ese instante se dio cuenta de que siempre desde que vio esos ojos azules se enamoro perdidamente de el y que siempre lo habia tenido al lado suya.  
Golpeo el saco de donde saco todas sus fuerzas y las de resebas que tenia.  
De pronto una luz blanca se apodero de ella..

Gracias por leer espero que os guste dejen r/r 


	4. Despertar

3. El Despertar

Hermione veia todo oscuro, intento abrir los ojos, pero no podoa se sentia muy debil, intento mover el brazo y nada -*luxa hermione, luxa*- se decia mentalmente Ella abro los ojos lentamente y a su lado vio una cabeza pelirroja y oyo el llanto de la Sra. Weasley y Harry y Ginny consolandola - Ron creo que deberias comer algo llevas 2 dias sin comer nada- dijo su hermana preocupada - es cierto y tienes una cara horrible - Gracias por alagarme tanto Todos esbozaron una sonrisa despues de dias -mi..en..ten t-te..ve-ves..hermo-so- dijo Hermione devilmente -Hemione! como te encuentras?- dijo Ron - estas bien?- dijo Harry - avisare a la s ra. Pomfrey-dijo la S ra. Weasley -debil Ron en ese momento se exo para atras - porfin - dijo Ginny - qui- quien...m-me...ata-ataco?  
Harry miro a Ron y luego a ella - no deberias hablar- dijo Ginny -quien?-insistio -emm Ron estaba apunto de matarlo y luego lo desmeyoy el es.  
- A La!  
- Yaxley- dijo Ron - pro no.  
- habia muerto?-ella asintio- El ministro se lo llevo a azkabany no saldra!  
- y una mierda! me tenias que haber dejado matarlo- dijo Ron La sra. Pomfrey aparecio alli - Srta. Granger com se siente?  
- Debil - No me puedo explicar como a sobrevivido, solo el se or Potter lo consigui pero gracias a su madre -pues parece que tienes a alguien que te quiere para que desee que vuelves Ron se puso rojo enseguida -Hermione deberias agradecerle a Ron porque cuando vio el rayo lo aparto si no estarias muerta Hermione fruncio el ce o y se giro hacia Ron - Gracias - Nose merecen - Sr. Weasley muy bien exo x no aberlo matado fue muy herioco - No es para tanto solo necesitaba su merecido - pero aun no me lo explico - pues dejelo vale? no able del tema porfavor- pidio con voz suplicante La Sra. Pomfey de hacerco a la mesa y dejo una botella - Debes tomartela 3 vez al dia cada 8 horas y te pondras ejor vale?  
Hermione asintio y todos se fueron menos Ron el cual seguia sentado en la silla a su lado, cuando todos salieron Hermione empezo a hablar - Gracias - Te repito que no se merecen tu hubieras exo lo mismo - no lo digo x eso- dijo y le izo una se al para que sentara a su lado Ron no tardo muxo en hacerla esperar - entonces porque?  
- por todo, por protejerme, por cantarme y por declararte tu amor hacia a mi frente a todo el colegio -y se acerco- Gracias- y lo beso con ternura y disfrutando de ese beso que siempre espero, cuando se quedo sin oxigeno se separo- yo tambien te amo- y lo beso - entonces te pregunto quieres ser mi novia?  
Ella sonrio y lo beso el la cogio del cuello y noto una cicatriz y se separo y miro su cuello - parece que tu cicatriz es la luna - dijo tocandola - te duele?- dijo el - no - respondio ella -Fin- 


End file.
